


Heart full of stars

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: You are pregnant with Steve Roger's baby and mood swings ensue.





	Heart full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom. It's been a while since I have written but I just started on all the marvel movies and they're so good! Just throwing this tiny chapter out here to see if anyone is interested in reading my crazy thoughts :)

You were well into your third semester and things were starting to get tough. Last month the baby decided that tying shoes was not on your list of capabilities anymore. Your nose was stuffy every other day and you waddle around like a goddamn pinguin. But your husband, Steve, was being an angel and helped you wherever he could. 

Walking into the communal kitchen on your hunt for cereal you huffed and puffed.  Finally you had managed to grab a bowl and put in the milk when Steve walked in and wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

“Good morning beautiful” Steve whispered against your skin, moving down to press a light kiss right under your ear. 

You smiled and leaned over to grab your favorite cereal from the counter. 

Peeking into the box you felt your blood run cold. 

“Who the fuck ate my cereal” You yelled so loud you were pretty sure everyone within Stark Industries had heard you. 

“Language” Steve mused but still stepped away from you, not daring to stand within striking reach of a very angry pregnant woman. 

“Fine” you stormed off to the common lounge, Steve following swiftly. 

“ _ Whom _ the fuck ate my cereal” You angrily waved the box at the avengers on the couch. 

Everyone stayed dead silent, even Tony who had opened his mouth but quickly shut it as he looked between you and a very guilty looking Peter Parker. 

“Why don’t I just make you some waffles, Y/N” Steve cautiously put a comforting hand on your shoulder “I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding”

The suggestion made your baby do a summersault, the betrayal! 

You sighed and nodded, kissing Steve’s cheek before walking over to the couch where Tony and Bucky parted like the red sea to make room. 

You would never admit it but you actually secretly liked being able to scare the actual avengers. 

After finishing your waffles you passed the kitchen on your way to your room, snickering when you spotted a sweaty looking Peter dropping a big stack of freshly bought cereal boxes on the counter. 

While you took a shower braxton hicks were kicking your ass again. 

They had begun last week and were a pretty common thing in the last few weeks of pregnancy. 

Or at least that is what they had told you at the med bay when a very concerned Steve had once again ushered you there. 

Putting on pregnancy jeans and a hoodie, you were ready to start the day. 

You had been able to keep working full time until last week when your pregnancy brain had almost caused a very important mission to turn into a complete and utter disaster. 

Tony had banned you from your mission planning duties until further notice. 

The nursery was fully stocked and ready, just like everything else a newborn could need. 

Steve walked in while you were still lost in thought.

“-feeling okay?” He looked at you with a frown on his face. 

“Yeah just thinking about out little nugget” You smiled and patted your bump. 

Steve leaned down to capture your lips softly, his warm hands a welcome weight on your swollen abdomen. 

The baby softly kicked against one of his hand and you both chuckled into the kiss. 

“You have never looked more beautiful, Y/N” Steve sighed as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Better savor this moment then because I sure as heck ain’t going to carry another baby anytime soon” You put your hands on his abs with a small sigh. 

“Hmmh we’ll see about that” Steve smirked and tucked your hair behind your ear. 

Even through all the discomforts he always noticed how your face would light up when you felt the baby move or someone would ask you about your due date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you want more/longer chapters!  
Any prompts are welcome.


End file.
